The present invention is directed toward an insulin injection guide and more particularly toward a device which is adapted to be placed around a person's thigh to assist him in giving himself an insulin injection in the proper location.
Diabetes mellitus is a disease or disorder which is unfortunately shared by many people both young and old. The condition is characterized by an inadequate secretion or utilization of insulin which results in excessive amounts of sugar in the blood. In many cases, the condition can be controlled by observing a strict diet. Other, more serious cases, can only be controlled by regular injections of insulin.
Since an insulin injection must be received daily, it is impractical to so frequently visit a doctor or nurse and accordingly most people who must take insulin injections are taught to administer the injections themselves. In recent years, even relatively young children have been taught to administer their own insulin injections.
Insulin injections are normally given in the front portion of a person's thigh. This is done for both physiological reasons and for convenience since one cannot only see what they are doing but can utilize two hands during the injection process. In addition, since various adverse conditions can result by repeatedly injecting oneself in the same position, users of insulin are taught to inject themselves in a different spot on the thigh each day and to utilize both their right and left thighs. Unfortunately, many people and particularly the very young and the very old may forget where they gave themselves the last injection or may merely forget to vary the injection sight and may tend to continually give themselves injections in the same location.